


"I'm not going anywhere"

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Here Lies the Abyss, Reunion, Smut, fenris happy, hawke is alive and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris reunites with Hawke in skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not going anywhere"

Hawke was alive, he was actually alive. Varrics letters never stated whether or not Hawke had survived Adamant. Fenris eventually decided to travel to Skyhold where he found his Mage alive and well. He stood at the main gates, watching Hawke and the Inquisitor as they walked around. The two eventually parted, the Inquisitor headed towards the grand stone building while Hakwe began to wander over to what appeared to be the stables. Fenris moved quickly, catching up to the man with little effort. Hawke stopped by the old well before turning to face him. He looked at Fenris and smiled his usual dorky grin.

"Fenris! I had a feeling that you'd show up eventually...Didn't expect your arrival to be all cloak and daggers stuff though."

Fenris closed his hand into a into a tight fist before swinging at him. He went straight for Hawkes gut, punching him as hard as he could. Hawke stumbled back a bit wrapping his arms around his waist as he gasped for air.

"Probably deserved that..." Hawke said with a groan. He straightened himself out with a pained look on his face. "Didn't have to hit me tha-"

Fenris lunged at the man once again. Garrett was ready to dodge another punch from the elf and was surprised when Fenris flew straight into his arms. He tightly wrapping his arms around Garret's waist, digging his face into his chest. Fenris's eyes slowly began to tear up, stinging them and blurring his vision as the tears slowly started to stream down his cheeks. Garrett wrapped his arms around the elf kissing the top of his head. Fenris felt as if the world around them had ceased to exist, that they were the only living souls inhabiting this world.

"I though..." Fenris choked on his words, tightening his grip on the man. "I thought...you were dead."

Garrett gently started to brush his fingers through Fenris long sliver hair as he continued to kiss the top of his head. Hawke understood Fenris's fear, a fear he had expressed to Hawke the very day he'd received Varric's letter and decided to leave for Skyhold. The letters Fenris had been receiving were sent by Varric. Garrett knew that he was a terrible writer, he also knew that he could so tones barely read his own writing which made it difficult for him to find the motivation to actually write to Fenris himself. Fenris let out a small, quiet whimper as Hawke pulled away from him a bit. Garrett placed his hand on Fenris's cheek, wiping the tears away as turned his head towards him. He looked him the eyes as he let out a soft sigh. 

"You look ghastly." He looked him over with a stern expression. "Fenris....Have you eaten at all?" Fenris shook his head. Have you Slept?" Again he shook his head. Hawke sighed. "Fenris, when did you leave for Skyhold?"

"Almost two weeks now...."

"Did you...during this two week time period....eat anything or get some sort of rest?!"

"I ate and slept....but very little." He bit his lip. "I was...too focused on finding you. Varric's letters did not explain much...he only said that....something had happened to you, the Inquisitor and a Warden. He never explained your fate...I was worried."

Hawke smiled slightly. "This why I say you worry too much. I know you feared for me but your health is just as important. Come, let us eat. I promise I will show you my quarters later where you can get some rest."

Garrett led Fenris to the kitchens and got them some food. They ate together on the battlements, watching the bustle of Skyhold below them as Hawke explained what had happened at Adamant. Eventually they finished their food and then as pro issued, Garrett brought Fenris to his room as promised. The room was a decent size, was well furnished and yet, the whole was still very simple. Apparently Josephine had gone out of her way to import everything in the room from Ferelden. She wanted to make sure The Champion of Kirkwall felt welcome here at Skyhold. She succeed at her job. 

"So...this it! I mean it is big enough for two...sssooo...."

Fenris moved over to the nearby desk, removing pieces of his armour and then placing the pieces neatly on top of it. Hawke came up behind him, placing his hands on the desk as Fenris removed the last piece. He started to lean into the man but stopped upon feeling something pressing against his ass.

"Hawke...." A shiver made its way up his spine.

"Maker breath Fenris....I can't hold back any longer....it's been too long." 

Fenris's breath hitched as Garrett started nibbling on his ear. He let out a low moan as Garrett began to trace it with his to tongue.

"Garrett........" Fenris placed his hands onto the desk in front of him. The desk was helping him stand at this point, his whole body started to go limp. Garrett cupped Fenris's growing erection, rubbing it though his tight leather pants.

"Nugh...." Fenris moaned leaning into the table as Hawke undid the pants laces, sliding his pants off. 

Hawke slid one cold hand under his shirt, tracing every inch of him until he found what he was looking for. He pinched Fenris's nipple making the elf yelp, he slowly started to twist his nipple around between his two fingers, teasing it, as he started to gently stroke Fenris hardened member. The elf withered under the mans touch, letting out a whimper as Garrett stopped. He kissed the back of Fenris head and then his neck a few times before picking him up in his arms. Fenris yelped at the sudden movement and wooed his arms around the mans neck as he was carried over to the bed. 

Garrett laid Fenris on the bed before removing his clothing. Fenris stared at his hardened cock with lustful eyes and followed him as he climbed onto the bed. He overtop of the elf, kissing him passionately. Garrett could sense the lustful hungry emitting from the elf just as Fenris could fell the hunger in Garrett's kiss. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck once again as their lips continued to clash together, tongues intertwining as they fought for dominance over the kiss. Garrett gently grasped Fenris cock and slowly started to stroke the elf. He began rubbing his thumb the over the sides before rubbing the tip. Fenris broke the kiss, throwing his head back gasping. Fenris dug his feet into the bed, gripping the rough sheets in his hands as he started to buck his hips into Garretts calloused hand. He was desperate for some sort of release.

"Garrett!!!" 

Fenris's whole body shuddered as he came, his spend splattering over his chest. Garrett chuckled slightly, grabbing a vial of oil from the beside table. Fenris was still coming down from his orgasm when he heard the sound of a cork popping. He could feel the cold oil slowly dripping down his arse. His body shivered as Garrett carefully slid one finger into his hole. His heart was racing at this point. He squirmed under the man, moaning as Garrett added another finger. 

"Fen....are you alright?" Garrett looked up and noticed that the elf's had gone cherry red, the his ears were twitching almost uncontrollably and that his breath now was ragged and quick.

The elf nodded, looking the man in the eyes. "Please....."

Garrett could hear the desperation in his voice. It had now been almost a year and a half since they've last seen each other, even longer since they bed each other. Garrett didn't waste anytime, he removed his fingers, pouring oil into his hand and coating his cock before pressing the tip up against his entrance. Fenris whined as Garrett teased him.

"Garrett please!!!! Please Amatus!!!"

Garrett smiled kissing him gently before sliding into. Fenris whined, adjusting to Garretts swollen length. Garrett could feel just how tight he was as he lifted one of Fenris's legs onto his shoulder. He looked at the elf nodding his slightly an waited for him to nod back before he slowly started to move.  
Fenris groaned as Garrett eventually picked up his pace. His cock was starting throb as he release Fenris's leg, grabbing his cock. Fenris's markings started to glow, he could feel his climax building with stroke the mans hand made. He emitted a low, deep moan as Garrett started to speed up some more.

"Maker you're beautiful." He said between breaths.

Garrett leaned forward, kissing him passionately. Fenris returned the kiss before breaking it and bitting Garrett's shoulder.

"Ow!"

He looked Garrett in the eyes, smirking. "My Mage." He replied in a breathy tone. 

Garrett chuckled. "And you're my broody elf."

Fenris started to smile before he threw his head back crying out. He heels dug his heels into the bed even more, gripping the sheets tightly, arching his back as he came. His whole body spasmed for a moment before relaxing once again against the bed, coming down from his orgasmic high. Garrett could feel the elf tighten around his throbbing length and tried to continue his thrusts into him. The elf tighten some more as he lost it. Garrett stilled, grunting ad he came. Fenris moaned as his lovers hot seed filled him. It had been so long since he's felt like this, so long since he's experienced this much pleasure. He hummed a satisfied sound as Garrett pulled out of his lover. He laid next to him, pulling him close. Fenris curled into the mans side before placing his head onto his lovers chest. Garrett smiled, wrapping his arms around the elf, kissing his head.

"I've missed you Love. I've missed this!"

"It made my heart ache Garrett." He went sit lent for a moment. "Not knowing whether or not you were alive...the very thought haunted my mind." Fenris moved away from Garrett slightly before he moved into a sitting position. "I thought that...I'd have more control over my life after becoming free...but I felt trapped, more than when I was a slave."

Garrett sat up, looking at the elf with concerned eyes. "Fenris...."

"I couldn't do anything to help you..." Fenris huffed. "It was like I was trapped in a glass box...forced to watch and unable to do anything....waiting for...something."

Garret kissed the elf. "I'm here Fenris, there's no need to fear any more. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Fenris nuzzled the man. "You better be telling the truth...I you....Amatus."

"Love you too, love"

The couple cuddled up into each other. Eventually falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
